Falling in Reverse
by the keyboard links me to you
Summary: Unless you're ready for some major turnaround, then the last thing you'll need is a one-night stand with someone as scary as Akashi, or in some instances, someone as uptight as Furihata. For this whole thing, Akashi blames his cousin whose idea of fun was beyond his comprehension. Furihata blames his best friends who thought it was a good idea to get him drunk.
1. Preview

**Preview**

Waking up naked in a motel with a just as naked brunette in his arms under the same sheets he was in, on the same goddamn bed, Akashi was not amused. No, no. He was far from fucking amused.

He was _pissed_.

_This_, he thought grudgingly with a darkened expression, _is all Taiga's fault_.

If his cousin didn't bribe him in going into a nightclub, or at least, didn't insist for him into drinking that thing—if only he didn't fall asleep at the goddamn table while he flirted with the person who was currently beside him and had done something to stop him from doing what he had done (which was take this brunette to a filthy motel)—then he probably wouldn't be here right now, lying on the same bed, with a dude he had never fucking seen, or even heard before, naked and _deflowered._

He, hoping that he was wrong about the _deflowered _part, hesitantly glanced down at the still sleeping brunette whose head was rested on his chest.

Seeing the bite marks on his neck, collarbone and waist, the stains on the sheets and the used condom at the corner of the bed, Akashi was certain. There was really no mistaking it. Something definitely happened.

To put it bluntly, a _one-night stand happened_—between him, a 100% percent, never-been-touched, or kissed, virgin and this random dude, who he most likely met at that unorthodox nightclub after getting trashed and for all he knew was some sort of promiscuous hormonal teenager, trying to hook up with some girls at the club, only to throw his bait at the wrong fish.

Where Akashi got that idea, he couldn't care less. All he knew was that he was pissed, and someone was going to pay for this.

_I'm going to kill you, Taiga._

* * *

**A/N: **I've been into KnB lately and came across some AkaFuri doujins. Mhnmm, they're unbelievably cute together! Although I haven't read any fanfics about them yet, well, I tried, but I kept on getting sidetracked and ended up browsing through favorite stories of authors I found interesting, anyway, I thought I'd make one about them.

If there's anything you probably need to know about the story, then the information below would probably it:

***This is a College AU.** Most of the characters are nineteen years old up, and well, the storyline of this fanfic is independent from the storyline of the manga and anime.

***Kagami Taiga and Akashi Seijuurou here are cousins.** They both have red hair so I thought, hey, why not?

***The title of the story is actually a name of a band** that I've heard about from a former acquaintance of mine. Not really a fan of the band, but I found their name cool and, well, it sort of suited the plot I have in mind for this story.

There are more headcanons, and probably even trivia, but I'll mention them when they are finally of value or when I finally find it necessary to mention them. For now, that's all.

How's the preview? Pretty short, don't you think? Well, it _is _a preview. Sorry. I just thought it'd be more interesting to start off with a preview than with chapter 1. XD


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

All Akashi wanted was some peace of mind, but the world wasn't exactly what you'd call 'a genie in a bottle'—not when you have a cousin as persistent and determined as Kagami. Oh, no, not at all. If the world was anything, then it was like a bitch—sometimes, obedient, but then, at times, what can he say? _A bitch_.

"C'mon, Akashi. _It'll be fun._"

Trying to finish his final draft, Akashi heard his cousin plead again, for like the 412th time. _That line _again, he recalled some gruesome memories. Grunting, he put his pen down and shot his cousin a glare, "Taiga, I believe the last time you told me that _'It'll be fun' _we almost became chew toy for a rabid dog. Do you really expect me to let you have your way again after something as _traumatic _as that?"

Kagami snorted, but shuddered a bit at the memory—the incident that gave him (and Akashi, not to mention) some sort of _cynophobia_ [dog phobia]. He didn't let this dishearten him though, much to Akashi's dismay. "Geez. That was like five years ago! Get over it! We were young and dependent then, this time, _we're_ _nineteen_—and you know what that means! We can basically do anything that we want to do, so long as its legal, and _legal_now includes_ drinking_, and I'm merely proposing we go out for some drinks and _have fun_. You don't get to be nineteen everyday—well, nineteen years, something-something months and god knows days!"

"Taiga," Akashi spoke seriously, in his casual but intimidating tone (which earned him a flinch from Kagami, by the way), "I said no. Don't insist further, or I will have to _eliminate you_. And, as unconvincing as it may sound coming from me, I wouldn't want to."

Puffing his cheeks like a child, Kagami insisted in spite of the threat, "C'mon. I know you have low alcohol intolerance, but really, how bad could a _few shots_be? Plus, I really want to get to have my first drinking experience with my one and only favorite cousin. C'mon, Akashi. _Please?_"

Akashi huffed in irritation, "Don't try and use the guilt tactic against me, Taiga. You know very well, of all people, _that I don't have a conscience_. I am absolute. I don't need a conscience to tell me whether I'm right or wrong because _I know, I am always right_. I will not be persuaded by words such as _please_, kindly, or whatsoever. Cry me a river, but you will get nothing out of begging. Now, get out of the room before _I _make you."

Sitting up from Akashi's bed, Kagami sighed in defeat, "Geez, I just want you to take a break. I know engineering's tough and that you've been doing your best so I thought I'd invite you to go out drinking now that you're actually nineteen—now that we're both nineteen, and I don't know, you know, maybe hang out for a bit. Unwind? It's been ages since we've talked like this. _We used to be best buddies, but now we're no—_"

Immediately, before he could finish the verse of _that song_, a pair of scissors came flying towards his direction, barely missing him. Unwillingly, he let out a gasp as his eye twitched.

"O-oi! You could've hit m—"

Akashi shot him his signature glare, "_I warned you. _And no, I couldn't have possibly hit you—_because I didn't intend to_. I'm absolute, therefore if I intended to hit you, you would have been hit. Now, get out."

Kagami scratched the back of his neck, "Seriously, you're some creepy shit at times. Anyway, aren't you really going go out drinking with me? It's not like I'm going to bring you into some cheap nightclub. Tatsuya's not cheap. He wouldn't recommend me somewhere not fancy, because he doesn't go somewhere that's not fancy, you know. Can't you just tell by just looking at his hair and his cosplayer perfect skin? If I hadn't known better, I could've sworn that man visits the hair salon daily and drops by the dermatologist at least once a week!"

A snort slipped out from Akashi. Turning back to his table, he picked his pen back up. Without sparing his cousin another glance, he _repeated_ his answer, this time with explanation, "I said no. Firstly, I don't drink. Secondly, I don't want to be the one to carry your drunk rear home. Thirdly, I hate crowds. And fourthly, I don't want to deal with people making a move on either me or you."

There was just absolutely no way his cousin could convince him otherwise, no way—

Kagami stood up. With head hung low and darkened eyes, he walked to door, reached for the knob and was about to do what Akashi told him to do (get out), only to turn back for the last time—well supposedly last time—with a cheeky grin plastered on his face and wiggling eyebrows. Confidently, the boy put down his trump card, "So there's no way convincing you huh. You're really not going to come, not even for the sake of mom's mango and cream filled cupcakes, with whip cream and nicely placed mango strips on top? I'll ask her to make some tomorrow if you would just oh-so kindly come with me. What do you say?"

Akashi's ears perked up. His eyes narrowed to Kagami. After gently dropping his pen on the table. He got up and got his coat.

_Fuck you_, he thought.

Shooting Kagami a glare after he had worn his coat, Akashi muttered, "This better not be some cheap, unorthodox nightclub, Taiga. So, are we going or what?"

Kagami laughed in victory, "No shit! I knew you were still a sucker for mom's cupcakes!"

Akashi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can get those cupcakes in my mouth."

Had Akashi only known that the _cupcake_ he was eventually going to get in his mouth wasn't—and was far from—the cupcake he had in mind. He would have stood firm with his decision.

But he didn't, and allowed himself to be dragged by Kagami, without knowing that he was bound to be _fucked_ (or, rather, _get someone fucked—_literally).

* * *

Furihata wasn't much of a drinker—to be quite honest, he didn't drink at all. Although he had lots of reasons not to, he had two main specific reasons:

One, because he didn't like how alcohol taste. After his mother found that he liked sweet stuffs and disliked bitter ones, she immediately made him taste alcohol (for purposes that were quite obvious—make him dislike the substance, of course).

Two, because he had low alcohol tolerance. One time, Aomine—his and Kuroko's friend, and someone from the same university as them—threw this party. He didn't know that the punch had alcohol and after around four glasses, the next thing he knew, he woke up with a video of him singing and dancing an opening theme of Sailor Moon viral on _YTube_. Had Kuroko not stopped him, things might have ended up _a lot worse_.

After that party, Furihata vowed _never to do something so reckless again_, like drinking random homemade things—specifically those beverages which content he didn't know—and to never _taste alcohol ever again_. No, he wouldn't want another scandal on YTube, thank you, so when his friends invited him to _drink out_, vehemently, he rejected their offer _over and over again_—even more than the times they've asked.

Unfortunately for him, they were _persistent_—Aomine and Momoi, at least. The boy whose 'birthday' they were trying to celebrate, Kuroko was impassive as always. He was pretty so-so with the idea of drinking out. He wasn't that bad _out there_ after all—his tolerance was pretty fair after all. But, he wasn't exactly thrilled to go out drinking as well.

"C'mon, Furi. Tetsu's coming! Nothing _that _bad's going to happen to you, even if you do end up drinking a little. And I mean, c'mon, midterms just ended. Don't you want to celebrate _with us_? More importantly, don't you want to celebrate Tetsu's birthday?" Aomine began _again_, for like the he-lost-track-how-many times.

In return, for he-lost-count-how-many times, Furihata whined, "It's been _months _since Kuroko-kun's birthday, Aomine-kun! To be quite honest, if there's someone's birthday we should be celebrating, shouldn't it be Momoi-san's?! I don't really know why both of you insist so, but I don't want to! I'm sorry!"

Momoi pouted, "N'aww, Kou-chan! Come with us! You don't have to drink! Well, maybe just a little but—"

Furihata sighed, then stood firm with his decision and recollection, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to risk the possibilities. And plus, haven't we already celebrated Kuroko-kun's birthday _a few months ago_? I mean, I don't get it. What's _really happening_?"

Kuroko snorted. He glanced at Momoi and Aomine, "I told you Furihata-kun's should not be taken lightly. He might be uptight, but not dumb. Aomine-kun and Momoi-san make terrible liars. Just tell him the truth, please."

The three of them earned a confused look from the youngest of them four. The rowdy blue haired boy and the bubbly pink haired girl sighed.

"Uhmm…we heard you and your girlfriend…uhmm…broke up, so we thought we'd get you drunk and uhmm…you know, get you loosened up. Knowing you, Kou-chan's probably taking it hard." Momoi was the one to voice it out.

Furihata blinked and titled his head a bit. After a few seconds, he finally managed to grasp the point. He chuckled lightheartedly, "It's a mutual decision."

Clenching her fists and squinting her eyes, Momoi whined, "But it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, does it?! We just want you to confide to us."

Furihata lowered his gaze, "You don't need alcohol to make me do that. I trust the three of you, a lot, so you could just ask."

Scratching the back of his neck, Aomine finally spoke up, "Like we could pry in just like that. God knows, we might just end up adding salt to the wound."

Rolling his eyes, Kuroko commented, "Aomine-kun's using figure of speech. How _profound_. Nevertheless, we just thought you might want to relax for a bit, Furihata-kun."

Momoi nodded, "Yeah, like, forget about things, have fun…"

The taller one twitched, "Are you _implying something_, Tetsu? Tch!" he tore his glare away at Kuroko and turned to Furihata, "Look, we're worried you haven't said anything, and we thought that maybe if we invited you to drink out, we could all drink our hearts out and—I don't know, just, _let it go_—"

Kuroko jabbed Aomine's rib, "Please. _Don't_."

A groan slipped out Aomine's mouth, "Y-you b-bastard…" he grumbled lowly, rubbing the part that had been hit.

Resting her hands on Furihata's shoulders, Momoi looked the boy in the eyes and sincerely spoke, "_It doesn't have to be a nightclub—"_

Kuroko shot her a meaningful look, "Momoi-san. Please. _Not in that tune. I've had enough of these songs. _You and Aomine-kun had dragged me more than enough into watching that movie. _Please. _Furihata-kun, please say you feel the same way as I do."

Seeing his friends all lively like this, he lowered his gaze and chuckled a bit. Finally, he confessed, "I feel like shit, to be honest. I feel like complete shit. And you know what—"

"I feel so messed up that I might actually want to have another one—another Sailor Moon video scandal."

Hearing the brunette say what he did, the trio's face brightened up—Kuroko's lips curved a bit, Momoi had this huge open-mouthed smile on that reached her ears as her eyes perked up, and Aomine broke out into a grin.

"That's the spirit, kiddo! Tell us everything when we get there!"

And so, it had been settled, their agenda for that night. Not knowing that a scandal even bigger than the _Sailor Moon incident_ was waiting for Furihata, a terribly bigger scandal that little did he know was going to turn his life 180 degrees around.

He was just about to get _screwed_ (literally).

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is chapter 1. Like it? Disappointed? You might be wondering why Kagami calls Akashi 'Akashi' when they're in fact cousins. The reason, is well, it won't be revealed anytime soon. It _will _be revealed though, but after a certain amount of time, in the proper time. For now, leave it as that, or you can let it bother you too. That'd be quite cool too, in a way. XD

Headcanon/Trivia time:

***Akashi is a college student taking up Engineering. **I have no idea if it suits him though or if he's the type to take this course. **Kagami is a college student as well**, but I don't know what course should he have. I guess Human Kinetics?

***Momoi, Aomine, Kuroko and Furihata are friends and attends the same university**. I'll keep Furihata's course a secret for a while, feel free to guess though (clue: it's closely related to Akashi's and Momoi's courses). As for Kuroko, it has to be Psychology. Aomine, is well, Human Kinetics too, I guess. And for Momoi, I feel like it should be Interior Designing.

I'm clueless about college, since, like, I'm not a college student yet, so if you can share with me your college experiences and what it's like to be in college, please do. That would help me a lot. Especially about the classes. Do you like, switch classrooms every after classes? Do you get to have different classmates for every class? Is it possible to mingle, like, end up in the same class as someone who's from a different year? Is it possible to end up in the same class as someone who has a different course? How does an 'exchange student program' work?

And, last question, this one is for personal reference: How're entrance exams? Like, how do you study/prepare for them? Is it even possible to do that? XD

Almost forgot! Do you want a side pairing or some side pairings? If so, then which shall it be: a) KagaKuro, b) AoKuro, c) AoKaga, d) KuroMomo, e) AoMomo, d) KagaMomo, e) KagaMuro, f) ShigeKuro, g) AoKise, h) MomoRiko, i) OTHER: _ [please specify] *pairing that only involves our main characters please. Main Characters aside from Akashi and Furihata: Momoi, Aomine, Kuroko and Kagami*

Voting is open till I say it's over. X"D


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The neon bright lights, the stench of alcohol, the noise, the crowd, and the preying eyes of men and women who were looking at him as if they wanted to _devour _him—oh my god. Everything about this place—this unorthodox place, as Akashi would like to put it—made him feel sick. He wanted to go home, do his schoolwork and _relax_.

He needed a goddamn _stick_—a mango flavored pocky stick. Somebody—Ugh.

Dragging him by the arm like a child who wanted to lead his parent to somewhere, Kagami brought Akashi to the counter. Getting a seat for himself, he pat the seat next to him and wiggled his eyebrows at Akashi. Grinning, he invited, "Sit, sit, take a seat right here! Oh my god, I'm so excited. I haven't tasted liquor before! I've never gotten drunk before! Akashi, I'm so fucking excited!"

Rolling his eyes, Akashi sat next to Kagami—but not on the side he didn't endorse, simply because—"Don't tell me what to do."—nobody tells Akashi _what to do_. He disliked (or maybe even hated) that.

Ignoring his cousin's arrogance, Kagami, with a victorious cheeky grin plastered on his face, turned to the bartender (which, let's just imagine, was Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara!). Looking like a hyped up pup, Kagami murmured, "Man, I wonder what to order…" Eyeing the bartender, he asked, "Hey dude, I'm kinda new here, do you, like, know what I can possibly get?"

As the (blonde) bartender (wearing purple sunglasses) wiped a glass, he returned Kagami's look and nonchalantly replied, "Well, what do you want to happen? Wanna have fun? Wanna get trashed? Wanna forget some bitter memories? Wanna relax? Wanna—err—I don't fucking know. What do you want [to happen]?"

Kagami placed his hand on his chin and began stroking his imaginary beard, "Hmmnn…wanna get trashed, I guess?"

Akashi glared at him, "Taiga." he meaningfully spat. He wasn't planning on carrying a wasted gorilla home, damn it.

A huff slipped out Kagami's mouth. Returning the glare, he muttered, "Mangoes."

Amazingly, with that word alone, Kagami managed to shut Akashi up.

The bartender didn't pay attention to the short-lived bickering between the two redheads. Instead, he focused on the four-browed dude's wants. Putting the glass down and pushing his glasses up, he butted in, "Hn. I think a glass of shōchū on the rocks is just what you need, kid."

Kagami tore his glare away from Akashi and happily turned to the bartender, "Really!? Really!? What's that? Sounds cool! Okay, okay, I guess I'll have an order of that!"

Mentally noting Kagami's order, the bartender turned to the other redhead—the quieter one—and asked for his order, "And you? What do you want?"

"Something non—"

Kagami slung his arm around Akashi's back. Cutting him off, he answered for him, "He wants something that's going to make him _forget_, buddy! This shorty here has too much worries and anxieties. Mhnmm, maybe something like…what's that thing over ther—Oh! Russian Sunrise! Yep, my buddy wants one tall glass of that."

Akashi glared at him. The bartender merely shrugged and proceeded with making the orders.

"Taiga, if something happens tonight, you're _fucking dead_."

Kagami laughed sheepishly and patted Akashi's back reassuringly, "Dude, take a chill pill!"

"_We won't get screwed or anything for getting a little drunk."_

* * *

Already there for quite some time, Furihata had managed to take down twelve shots of vodka. And boy was he getting _really_ drunk (actually, he was quite drunk already) compared to his companions—Aomine, who was drinking beer in extreme moderation; Momoi, who chose to drink something non-alcoholic; Kuroko, who chose the same path as Momoi. But it wasn't like it wasn't on purpose. _Yes. _The three did this on purpose.

If they had gotten drunk themselves, just how exactly would they be able to permanently understand (like, without forgetting) their friends feelings? Moreover, if Momoi got drunk, who the fuck was going to drive? The last time Aomine tried, he almost ran into a building. The last time Kuroko tried, they got jailed. _Jailed_, goddamn it. Meanwhile, if Kuroko got drunk, just who exactly was going to make sure that nothing like the 'Sailor Moon incident' would happen again? As for Aomine, well, _you just wouldn't want him drunk_. The last time he got real trashed, he dried humped a _cake_. _An innocent cake._

Aside from those, weren't three heads better than one? At least if none of them's drunk, the safer Furihata would most likely be in his current state.

They wanted Furihata to have a good time. But god, one can never tell with alcohol.

As the three chattered on for a while, to keep the mood lively for Furihata. Suddenly, their heartbroken friend slammed his shot-glass on the table.

"Mutual… (hiccup)… decision my ass! (hiccup)" he suddenly (and quite angrily) blurted out.

With eyes all droopy and body all wobbly, Furihata dramatically rose up from where he was seated, slamming the table.

His three sober friends sent one another meaningful glances. The brunette seemed to have gone past the rambling part. He's finally opening up.

"She… (hiccup)… broke up with me, (hiccup) …because she thought I was a wimp. (hiccup)… She said," he adjusted his tone into a higher pitch, imitating his ex-girlfriend's voice, "'Kouki, I want a real man. (hiccup)… Like, someone who can make… (hiccup)… me feel safe when watching horror… (hiccup)… movies. Sorry, baby. (hiccup)… You are a great man, but… (hiccup)… not the one for me."

Falling back down to his seat, Furihata let out a sigh, "I…" his gaze lowered, "I'm…"

Although Kuroko and Aomine could feel for him, their expressions didn't change. Kuroko didn't think his words could bring about change to his feelings. Aomine didn't know what to say. It was only Momoi who was able to find her tongue.

Sympathetically, she looked at him, "Yes, what is it, Kou-chan?"

The blue heads, although they didn't seem like it, gave their attention to the brunette.

Furihata slouched.

"I'm gonna puke."

Covering his mouth, Furihata ran to the bathroom.

* * *

_He only had one glass_, the bartender thought as he disbelievingly stared Akashi who had gone wild on the dance floor and became some sort of flirting maniac, hitting on every girl that came his way _successfully_. For the love of god, he didn't know what magic the redhead was using, but, damn was it effective. Like, the girls weren't minding that they were being multi-timed! It seemed like as long as he touched—or even just looked at—them, they wouldn't mind getting multi-timed!

As he observed the charming stud—well, charming in the eyes of almost every girl in the club, he noticed that half of the male population were glaring at him, while the other half _preying on him_.

'_Shit, that dude's going to get laid tonight.'_

Getting a bad feeling out of this and out of pure concern for the heterochromic eyed redhead, he turned to Kagami, who seemed to be the more alcohol tolerant one and was about to inform him what was happening to his acquaintance—"Uhh, hey, I think you should do something about your fri—"—only to be cut off by the sight of the taller redhead knocked down on the table, sleeping soundly.

The bartender sweat dropped, _Well, at least he had two glasses._

* * *

The brown haired girl Akashi was entertaining as of the moment draped her arms around the young man. Damn, he was gorgeous. Looking into his eyes, then seeing his lips, _Ahh_, she thought, _I want to taste_. Thinking so, she let her body move on its own. Fluttering her eyes closed, she tightened her grip around his neck, tiptoed and began drawing her face closer to his.

Much to her dismay, a forefinger was placed in front of her lips before it could reach its destination. Her nose scrunched as she opened her eyes and stood back on her heels. As much as she wanted to demand an answer why he did that though, the moment she saw that sexy smirk on his face, she completely forgot all about her irritation.

Akashi traced her lips with his forefinger. After positioning its tip near its entrance, gently, he poked through in her mouth, where it was welcomed and _entertained _(being given the proper sucking and tongue-lashing the woman thought it deserved).

His finger was sweet. _Maybe_, she thought, _his lips are the same_.

Done playing, Akashi pulled his finger out of her mouth.

Drawing their faces together, she leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Sorry, babe,"

"I don't kiss on the first meeting."

The woman shuddered. As much as she wanted to protest, she didn't. No. She _couldn't. __His voice_, she thought, _is so orgasmic_. She was too charmed by his voice to even become the bitch she usually was.

Saying so, Akashi removed the woman's arms around her neck. Bidding her a sexy goodbye, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

'_Slimy. Eww.'_

* * *

Around ten minutes had passed since Furihata went in the bathroom. He had finished throwing up, but not quite yet with gargling. He had rinsed his mouth for like twelve times and yet the disgusting taste still won't go away! He was drunk, but he could tell what he was tasting—he was tasting _shit a_nd he didn't like it.

_Candy_, he randomly thought. That's right—a candy. If only he had one right now then that would help a lot. Mentally nodding to himself, he dug his pocket for at least a candy. _Lucky!_, he thought after finding two. Not bothering to know what flavor they were as he was desperate to get rid of the distasteful flavor in his mouth, he tore one open and popped it in his mouth.

Crushing it with his molars, he spread the bits across his mouth with his tongue. A minute later, he was finally able to feel a sense of relief. The unpleasant taste was gone—won over by the sweet and somehow addicting taste of _mango and cream _candy.

No longer tasting shit, he rinsed his mouth for the last time and was about to go out, only to bump into a redhead, unconsciously dropping his other candy in the process.

"Ahh, sorry." he casually apologized and made his way to the exit.

* * *

Entering the comfort room, Akashi was bumped by a brunette. He noticed that during the collision, the man had dropped something—something small and something yellow. After he apologized to him, Akashi realized that he had not noticed that he had dropped whatever it was he dropped. Being the gentleman-flirt he was tonight, he picked the object—which he eventually got to identify as a candy—up and grabbed the man by the arm.

"Excuse me—"

The moment the brunette met his gaze, Akashi's breath hitched.

His messy brown hair, his thin eyebrows, his flushed red fair skin, his soft arm—this boy was _lovely_.

* * *

Furihata gave Akashi a questioning look, "Hey, you oka—"

"You look lovely." the redhead bluntly blurted.

Tilting his head, Furihata raised his brows, "Say, what?"

Akashi remained firm—firm on his gaze, firm on his grasp. Without batting an eyelash, he said without any hint of hesitation, "You're beautiful. Can I kiss you?"

A blush spread across Furihata's face, "W-wha—mph!"

Before he could do anything, without waiting for his answer, Akashi pulled him into one.

* * *

Gripping on Furihata's arm, Akashi assaulted Furihata with light kisses on the lips. At first, Furihata was unwilling, taking a step back for every step forward Akashi would take—the redhead was probably trying to advanced to a whole new level in the kiss. Much to the brunette's dismay, he ended up getting cornered against the door.

"I…uhh…" he tried to protest, only to get cut off with a nuzzle.

* * *

Akashi nuzzled Furihata, drawing his lips closer to his ear, he whispered reassuringly which brought a tingling feeling in Furihata's chest, "Hey, stop running away. Give me a chance. If you don't like it after we do it properly, I'll stop. Promise."

A rich blush spread across Furihata's face, "B-but—"

"_Please?"_

Furihata could've sworn he just got enchanted there. By what though? Well, it could be his voice, his breath, his touch, his eyes, his—Well, let's be honest. Everything about this guy who's hitting on him was _enchanting_. It could be _anything_, heck, even e_verything_. Well, whatever it was, it worked anyway like magic—smoothly, flawlessly, mysteriously.

_Sexy_, Furihata thought.

As if under a spell, Furihata took a heavy gulp and muttered, "Uuhm…well…alright."

Akashi smiled, "Thanks." he said, before leaning in for a kiss—a proper kiss.

* * *

_It's not disgusting_, was what Furihata thought after feeling Akashi press his lips against his. Yes, it wasn't disgusting at all. In fact, it was _exciting_. Better yet, _addicting_. The warmth of Akashi's lips, the softness, the texture, the scent, the flavor—everything about it, including the small amount of alcohol he could taste on it—everything was so damn good.

He wanted more.

Thinking so, he draped his arms around the redhead's neck and pressed their lips deeper together. Although he didn't see it, he felt it—Akashi just smiled.

* * *

As if taking Furihata's reaction as cue, Akashi encircled his arms around the brunette's waist. He gently grinded his knee against his member and pushed him against the door. Tilting his head a bit, he traced Furihata's lips with his tongue. Perceiving an open, he smoothly slipped the muscle in and began exploring the new surrounding of his tongue.

Furihata let out a soft moan—a soft, but arousing moan.

_Mhnmm, sweet_, Akashi thought, referring to both the inside of Furihata's mouth and the sound that slipped out from it. As he continued his exploration, he eventually found Furihata's tongue. He smirked. After giving it a light poke, he twirled his tongue around the brunette's and began pulling it into his mouth.

* * *

It was a foreign sensation, but Furihata liked it. He liked the feeling of Akashi's lips on top of his, the feeling of his tongue in his mouth, the feeling of his tongue inviting his tongue to _his mouth_. Now he wondered, how would it feel to be in Akashi's mouth?

Taking the invitation of Akashi's tongue, he slid his muscle in the other's cave and explored it.

It tasted like vodka—but damn, who cares? It wasn't like he wasn't drinking some himself earlier.

Lashing Akashi's tongue with his (as Akashi's lashed his), Furihata's embrace around Akashi's neck got tighter. With only that as warning, he mounted on Akashi—encircling his legs around his waist.

Kissing sounds, moans, pants, gasps and whimpers resonated throughout the comfort room. Whether someone heard or not, the two hormonal lads could hardly care.

They were flushed, breathless and aroused—most of all, drunk.

They wanted each other; they needed each other—that was all they could think of right now.

Using his body weight, Furihata led Akashi in a cubicle, where the brunette, as they continued their tongue-lashing, unwrapped one of his arms away from the redhead's neck and used it to knock the lid down to cover the hole of the seat.

Hearing the thud from the toilet, Furihata unmounted from Akashi and allowed himself to fall back on the hole-free toilet bowl. Getting in a comfortable enough position, he spread his legs a bit and began to pull Akashi down, closer to the gap he created in between his legs.

Tearing away from the kiss, Furihata gasped for air. Having caught up with his breath, he cupped Akashi's cheeks, looked him in the eyes and said in between his pants, as if trying to imply something, "Hey… (haa)… we're… (haa)… both… (haa)rd."

Immediately, Akashi got his drift. He placed a gentle kiss on top of Furihata's lips, "You're… (haa)… right. Bu(haa)t, not here… (haa). We're not… (haa)… doing it here, cupcake."

Akashi placed his hand on top of Furihata's chest. With a small smile on his face, he bluntly stated, "You're… (haa)… too beautiful… (haa)… to be just fucked… (haa)… in a… (haa)… random cubicle… (haa)… in a comfort room."

Running his fingers up Furihata's face, he cupped his face and returned his gaze, "You… (haa)… know what you… (haa)… deserve?"

He drew his lips close to Furihata's ear and muttered, "You deserve… (haa)… to be made love with… (haa)… not just fucked… (haa)… but made love… (haa)… in somewhere… (haa)… at least decent."

Furihata blushed, "Uhmm… I…"

"Mind if I take you somewhere else with me tonight, cupcake?"

Akashi nuzzled on Furihata's neck.

Furihata pursed his lips. Embracing Akashi's head, he shook his head lightly.

"I-If i-it's y-you, I guess i-it's fine."

And with that, the two left the comfort room and sneaked out of the nightclub, with fingers intertwined. Taking a cab, they managed to reach the nearest fanciest motel in town—where Akashi paid for the fair and got them a suite. _What a gentleman._

So much for his 'I-Don't-Kiss-on-First-Meetings' Policy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the nightclub—"I swear to god, Furi's taking too damn long in the comfort room, you guys!" Aomine reacted, realizing that it's almost been an hour since their brunette friend entered the bathroom.

Kuroko snorted, "He probably couldn't get out of wherever he hid."

Momoi turned to him, blinking, "What do you mean, Tetsu-kun?"

"I thought Furihata-kun was in there too for too long so I thought I'd check on him." This statement earned him a startled 'When!?' from his friends. Ignoring them, he continued, "And well, there was a couple who was making out in the comfort room. He probably hid somewhere, not wanting to disturb them. I'm not sure if they're still there though."

With brows furrowed, Aomine got up from his chair, "Alright, what the fuck, we need to get Furi out of there!"

Standing up herself and throwing her fist in the air, Momoi nodded, "Let's check them ou—I mean, Kou-chan. Let's check on Kou-chan!"

"Let's go, Satsuki, Tetsu!"

* * *

The bartender who witnessed the stealthy escape of Furihata and Akashi poked on the out of colds Kagami, "Uhh…hey dude, wake up. Your acquaintance, something happened…"

Kagami hummed, "Nghnn…Five more minutes, mom…"

The blond sweat dropped, "I'm not your mom. I'm a bartender and you're in a nightclub—and _was_ with someone."

Kagami nodded, "Nghnn…Oh yeah, I'm in a nightclub…ngh…with _someone_."

"Yeah. And he just got seriously drunk and err…took someone out. They were…uhh…holding hands too."

Kagami nudged on the table, "Yeaah…I'm in a nightclub…with Akashi…and he got soo trashed and just took someone out while holding hand—"

Immediately, Kagami's eyes fluttered open.

_Wait. Akashi just what!?_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…Oh my god! Fuck! I messed up! Where are they? Where did they go!? Holy shit! If Akashi gets someone laid—or gets laid—or I don't fucking know—Oh my god! He's going to kill me!"

The bartender sweat dropped. Casually, he pointed out to the exit.

Kagami gave him a bow, "Thanks, man!" he said, and ran off, screaming something along the line:

"Shit! Akashi, no! You better have gone home!"

* * *

Seeing the comfort room empty, the trio looked at each other. Aomine and Momoi had a darkened expression. Kuroko's face was as blank as always.

Aomine gulped, "I-if someone was making out while Furihata was in the room…"

Momoi laughed nervously, "And you can't find Furihata after the disappearance of the couple who were making out while he was in the room…"

Kuroko pondered whether he should say it out loud. Heaving a sigh, he decided, _I'll say it_.

"Furihata-kun is most likely directly involved in the make out sessio—"

"No! Don't say it, Tetsu!"

"Kou-chan's going to hate us forever, wouldn't he…?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to thank misa kaguya hime, Calico Neko, kimikissu07 and frostytrish for sharing with me about college (their college experiences) and Guest (with the capital G) for giving it a thought (the college questions)! Thank you. They are really helpful, both personally and as an author who isn't in college yet, but wants to write something college themed! I feel a bit more confident now.

I'd also like to thank everyone who participated in my "poll". I guess I'll give it three more days before I close the voting.

Here's the current result though:

***KagaKuro = 8**

***AoKise = 5**

*AoKaga = 4

*AoMomo = 3

*MomoRiko = 2

*KiKuro = 1

*AoKuro = 1

Currently leading are **KagaKuro** and **AoKise**. By the way, I forgot to mention, I'll only be picking **2 side pairs. **That makes the **top 1 and top 2 **pairs.

Thanks for the reminder, Calico-san. I'll make sure to remember to mind the pen names when counting!

And yes, guest-san. Furihata's course is something art related. If anyone can guess it correctly, you get to get…virtual cookies. Yay!

Well, this is chapter 2. I hope the make out scene wasn't too ambiguous.

I don't think there's a headcanon I need to mention right now—no trivias for this chapter as well other than: Chapter 3 begins with the Preview—well, sort of—no, actually, I think it really does—or does it really? XD


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Reaching their suite, the couple for the night continued where they left off the moment they got in. Managing to put on the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and slamming the door closed, they were still just at the entrance, and yet, they've already managed to return the heat that slightly cooled down during their travel and arrangements.

From the entrance as they made their way to the bed, the pair made out as if there was no tomorrow. Miraculously, amidst their wet, passionate, intense and hard kisses, Akashi was still able to remember, and actually bring up in between his pants and kisses, "Hey… (haa)… cupcake… (haa)… what's your… (haa)… (hh)name?"

Furihata was too caught up in the moment to mind the question. Nonchalantly, before leaning into another wild kiss, he answered, "…(haa)… Kouki…"

During their kiss, Furihata felt a smile cross Akashi's lips. Intrigued, he let out a soft moan and tore away from the kiss, "(haa)… What're you… (haa)… smiling about? (haa)"

Akashi pushed Furihata on the bed.

Furihata, after landing, smirked. He crawled backwards and rested his back on the headboard. Impatiently, he waited for Akashi.

Getting on the mattress himself, Akashi crept towards the anticipating brunette and got him pinned. Straddling him (and making sure he had sat on the right spot), Akashi answered the question as he unbuttoned the other's top, "(haa)… Your name… (haa)… No wonder… (haa)… you're so… (hnn)… addicting. (haa)"

Furihata arced a brow, "Oh?"

Slinging his arms around Akashi, he pulled their torsos closer. He licked the other's ear and asked, "(nnh)… Tell me… (mhngh)… about it."

Akashi shuddered, but recovered quickly. Snickering a bit, he answered, as he now busied his hands with teasing the brunette's teats, "You… my dear, Kouki… are addicting… (hnn)… like your _distant relative_, _**Kou**_caine."

Furihata shivered at the touch (he chuckled a bit at the pun though), "(aahn)…You don't say…? (hngh)"

"What… (uhnn)… about you?" Furihata returned the question, suppressing his moans, "…(nghn)…name?"

Still fondling with his partner's sensitive area, Akashi replied, "Seijuurou."

Furihata hummed, "(mhm)… Well that explain(ghh)s… your… (hnn)… _**Sei**_xiness."

Akashi blinked. Stopping from what he was doing, he looked at Furihata straight in the eyes.

"You…are the cutest thing _ever_."

After saying so, Akashi leaned in for another kiss, and then another kiss, then another kiss until they came to a point where they finally did something _far way beyond kissing _which involved _inserting_.

"Mhnm~, you should be ready."

"I… (nghhmn)… Seijuu—Ahh(hck)…!"

* * *

_This had to be some kind of sick joke, right?_

Waking up naked in a motel with a just as naked brunette in his arms under the same sheets he was in, on the same goddamn bed, Akashi was not amused. No, no. He was far from fucking amused.

He was _pissed_.

_This_, he thought grudgingly with a darkened expression, _is all Taiga's fault_.

If his cousin didn't bribe him in going into a nightclub, or at least, didn't insist for him into drinking that thing—if only he didn't fall asleep at the goddamn table while he flirted with the person who was currently beside him and had done something to stop him from doing what he had done (which was take this brunette to a filthy motel)—then he probably wouldn't be here right now, lying on the same bed, with a dude he had never fucking seen, or even heard before, naked and _deflowered._

He, hoping that he was wrong about the _deflowered _part, hesitantly glanced down at the still sleeping brunette whose head was rested on his chest.

Seeing the bite marks on his neck, collarbone and waist, the stains on the sheets and the used condom at the corner of the bed, Akashi was certain. There was really no mistaking it. Something definitely happened.

To put it bluntly, a _one-night stand happened_—between him, a 100% percent, never-been-touched, or kissed, virgin and this random dude, who he most likely met at that unorthodox nightclub after getting trashed and for all he knew was some sort of promiscuous hormonal teenager, trying to hook up with some girls at the club, only to throw his bait at the wrong fish.

Where Akashi got that idea, he couldn't care less. All he knew was that he was pissed, and someone was going to pay for this.

_I'm going to kill you, Taiga._

* * *

Out of sheer irritation (and desire to get home as soon as possible and beat the living shit out of his cousin), Akashi freed himself from Furihata's hug by kicking him off the bed. The stunt awakened Furihata in a heartbeat. Rising from the floor and opening his eyes only to see a naked Akashi on the bed, he almost choked. His eyes widened as he accusingly pinpointed at the redhead.

"Oh my god! W-who are y-you and w-why are you naked!? A-are you a nudist?!" he spluttered out loud.

Akashi shot him a glare, "We _fucked_, that's why, genius. And no, I'm not a nudist. You're just a hormonal teen. You _fucking _seduced me." he accused (unbeknownst to him that he was actually the one at fault).

Hearing Akashi said what he just said, the brunette took a look at himself as well only to realize that he was just as naked. He gasped in horror, "N-No w-way…!" he yelped in disbelief. As he whimpered, memories came to him like a wrecking ball. His jaw dropped in terror. "G-gwrah! T-this is all their fault!" he whined (out of pure frustration, unconsciously blaming his friends out loud). In an exasperated manner, he hid his head in between his knees and in his arms.

Rolling his eyes, Akashi clicked his tongue, "Tch. Whatever, no use crying over spilled milk. Go get dressed. Get out of this place. Forget everything you remember. Never speak about this with anyone. This is a mistake that needs to be forgotten. Let's press the _goddamn _invisible reset button on the _fucking _non-existent remote life had given us."

Pressing his index finger in midair, the redhead made a beeping sound, "Beep, beep, beep." he snatched the used condom on the side of the bed and shot it in the trash bin, "Oh. Wow. What just happened? Everything must've been a sick joke. A fucking nightmare. Yes. I should probably get dressed now."

He picked Furihata's clothes up (the ones that weren't his) and threw it at the sulking lad, "Look, you stinking piece of shit. I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten. If you're still here after ten, _I am going to bury you alive._ Do you understand?"

Murder was in Akashi's eyes—and Furihata saw this. He gulped heavily, "I—"

Akashi closed his eyes, "Alright. I'm going to go to a happy place. This is all a bad dream. After I count to ten, everything's going to disappear—if not, _I'm going to make them disappear. _That's right…_One_."

Letting a squeak slip out of his mouth, Furihata hurried dressing up.

By the time he was finished…

"…Nine—You better run, asshole. I can still hear you." Akashi threatened, with eyes still closed.

Hearing the door open, Akashi finally counted ten. Opening his eyes, he saw Furihata, in the doorway, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Akashi's eyes narrowed. "You. I'm going to _kill _y—" he was cut off.

"I'm sorry!" Furihata bowed down to his waist. The bow lasted for around five seconds. Rising, he apologized again and finally shut the door—disappearing from Akashi's sight.

Akashi sighed.

_Alright_, he thought as he began to collect his own things and dress up, _How should I kill Taiga?_

* * *

Arriving at his house, Furihata was welcomed by a kneeling Momoi and a kneeling Aomine—both comically crying out of guilt—along with an impassive as usual Kuroko, who was sitting on his couch, patiently waiting for his return, with his phone placed somewhere just within his reach (as if readied in case _someone _called).

"We're so sorry, Kou-chan! We didn't think something like this would happen!" Momoi apologized, suddenly hugging Furihata's leg.

"T-Tetsu told us about how _it's a guy _and h-how y-you're t-the one _a-asking for it_. I'm sorry, Furi… oh god… I… if it was only a hot chick, I wouldn't have f-felt so bad b-but… oh god! Our p-precious b-baby!" Aomine practically broke down, hugging the wall.

Kuroko merely glanced at him. For a split second, a look relief broke out from his poker face. Heaving a sigh, he finally greeted the newly arrived boy, "Welcome home, Furihata-kun."

Furihata wanted to appreciate his friends' concern, especially Kuroko's (since he rarely every showed his) but—

"…You do know that this isn't quite going to make up for the fact that I totally lost my virginity to a _guy_, because of you, guys, right?"

Momoi gasped, "S-so you really did have…" she trailed of significantly.

"…Confirmed…" Aomine managed to stammer out.

Kuroko remained nonchalant. Bluntly, he said (with a hint of concern evident in his voice), "Furihata-kun, just tell me you did safety precautions and used a condom."

"…Kuroko-kun… that's…"

He had weird friends alright.

* * *

With dark circles under his eyes, Kagami sulked at a corner of Akashi's room with his cell phone in his hands and a box of homemade sweets (the ones Akashi loved so much) beside him. As he stared at the monitor of his cell phone, he wondered how Akashi was going to kill him—even so, _he worried _where Akashi was now and how he was.

This was all his goddamn fault. If he hadn't insisted on going on a nightclub, then Akashi wouldn't have—Oh. Speaking of the devil.

The door busted open, revealing a terribly infuriated Akashi.

"Any last words, Taiga?" the redhead darkly muttered, ready to grab a pair of scissors and begin using the four-browed man as target practice.

Seeing Akashi safe and sound, Kagami felt conflicted—he was happy, at the same time, kinda sad. Happy, because his cousin was safe. Kinda sad, because his life was probably just about to end. The former managed to get the best of him though. Sniffling in relief like a child who was found by his parent and getting lost in a crowd, he bawled, "Akashi! Y-you're alive, man! I was _so worried_! In case you haven't seen, I totally sent you 410 missed calls and 104 messages! I… I was so scared!"

Akashi frowned, "I appreciate your worry, Taiga. But that does not compensate for the fact that _I_ ended up having a _one-night stand_, with a hormonal _man_, who keeps on needing to get his act together. I hope that you're prepared for retribution."

_Yeah. _Kagami totally saw this coming.

Nodding quietly, the burgundy haired man had managed to come to accept his fate. Picking up the box of pastry, he bravely stood up and walked towards his intimidating relative.

"This. As promised. Although this isn't mom's baking, instead, is my own rendition of mom's specialty, you know, your favorite. Take this. I… I'm sorry." he sighed.

Akashi took the box. Opening it, he found some sort of enlightenment.

_The mangoes, the cream, the cupcake_—everything was perfect. As expected from his aspiring pastry chef cousin.

"…Let's reschedule your punishment. For the meanwhile, give me a plate, a knife and a fork. Hurry, before I change my mind, piss pot."

_I did it!_, Kagami mentally cried in victory. He had managed to save himself from Akashi's wrath. Thank you, Akashi's sweet tooth. You are very much loved (by Kagami Taiga especially)!

* * *

After Kuroko's blunt and awkward interrogation, which almost made both Momoi and Aomine piss in their pants out of pure horror (both at Furihata's answers and how calm Kuroko was being about this whole thing), the three decided to eat out in an alcohol free café—bill on both Momoi and Aomine, who were really sorry about the whole thing.

There, the mood lightened up a bit and even Momoi and Aomine became comfortable enough to ask questions.

"Say, Kou-chan, was the guy a hottie?" Momoi suddenly asked.

The question made Furihata blush a bit, "W-well… u-uhh… euhrm…" he lowered his gaze and scratched the back of his neck, "He was…uhmm…" he recalled how Akashi looked like, "…_Beautiful._" the word just slipped.

Aomine choked on his coffee, "B-beautiful!?"

Kuroko snickered. Somehow, he liked where this was going.

Furihata squeaked, "A-Ahh! D-did I s-say that? O-oh well, uhm… err… yeah. Beautiful. H-he had t-this s-seriously fair-toned and flawless skin. Really smooth too i-if y-you ask m-me. H-his l-lips w-were s-sweet, a-and, u-uhh… w-well…uherm… j-just… h-his eyes…"

"His eyes?" Momoi repeated, quite intrigued.

"T-they w-were t-the bomb." he scoffed, "A-anyway, e-enough about that. Please. W-what happened t-to you guys? W-were you okay w-while I was gone?"

Momoi shook her head (she was quite satisfied with his answer, so she let the topic slip), "We were really worried. Dai-chan fell asleep on the toilet, I fell asleep on the floor while Tetsu-kun didn't sleep at all. He was really waiting for a call from you. At least a message."

Furihata sighed. Turning to Kuroko, he bowed his head a bit, "I'm sorry."

Kuroko nodded, "It's fine. Anyway, I received a message from Kagetora-sensei last night. He told me to tell you that he wanted to speak tomorrow after classes. He couldn't reach your phone, and as Momoi-san said, both she and Aomine-kun were asleep, so I was the one who was contacted."

Furihata blinked, "Eh? What did he say was it about?"

"_The student exchange program."_

* * *

As Akashi savored the delicious treat Kagami made for him, suddenly, his cousin spoke, "Hey Akashi. The old man called me. He couldn't reach you on your phone last night so he contacted me to tell you something."

Akashi gave Kagami a questioning look, "You mean Professor Kagetora? What did he say was it about?"

Kagami scratched his head, "Uhh, well, that thing you've been wanting to get involved in for quite some time now. Shit, lost the words for it!"

_The thing that he'd been wanting to get involved in for quite some time now?_

Oh.

_Oh._

"You mean, _the student exchange program?_"

* * *

"They're merging up and partnering up the architecture students and the engineering students. According to sensei, partners will be based off from rankings. Since Furihata-kun is top one, you'll most likely end up being partnered with the top one of the engineering group…"

* * *

"…Pretty nice huh, Akashi. Your partner will most likely be just as competent as you are—being the top one of his game and all that."

* * *

"Mhmm… sounds interesting."

"I suppose I'll give it a try. / I guess I'll give it a shot."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't even know if something like that is possible in real life. XD Congratulations to kimikissu07 for guessing Furihata-kun's course correctly. For that, you win a virtual cookie and a golden medal made out of chocolate! Thank you for participating this random activity. I'd also like to thank frostytrish and Fran-anisca Grave for giving your guesses. Your answers were really interesting! Thank you for participating this random activity. For doing so, you get a virtual silver bar made out of chocolate! Yay!

Since I am finally going to need results of the poll pretty soon, I would love to end the voting now. Unexpectedly, we have come across a little problem here and therefore, voting needs to be extended. As of this chapter, here are the results:

***KagaKuro = 9**

***AoKaga = 9**

***AoKise = 8**

*AoMomo = 3

*KuroMomo = 2

*KiKuro = 2

*MomoRiko = 2

*AoKuro = 1

As you can see, we have some Aomine-Harem issue going on here, and because of this, VOTING is STILL OPEN. To those who have already voted, FEEL FREE TO VOTE ONE MORE TIME. **Please vote 2 pairs**. **Strictly two pairs. **Votes will no longer be accepted by the time I update again (the time I put up chapter 4) which could be like anytime. XD Thank you for participating.

Just so to inform you in more detail, if *KagaKuro wins over *AoKaga, the second pair will most likely be *AoKise (unless *AoMomo catches up). On the other hand, if *AoKaga wins over *KagaKuro, then the second pair will most likely be *KuroMomo, *KiKuro or *MomoRiko. So kindly vote wisely. ;D

Headcanon Time:

***Kagetora Aida is a professor at the university Furihata and Akashi are in.**

***Furihata's course is architecture.**

***Kagami's OFFICIAL COURSE is culinary **(to save his life and because I find it interesting that way XD).

I don't get how anyone can say that art school is the easy way out! The thing needs talent and passion, for god's sake! It's not just about memorizing, it's also about actually having the knack (the inborn skill) for it, which is like asdfghjkl! DX I feel for you, frosty-san. And thank you. I will PM you if ever I have any questions regarding college. Thank you for offering help. Good luck!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Traditionally, the student exchange program at Teikou University followed a specific procedure:

To participate, a student must fill out an application form which can be obtained for free from any of the registrar's office personnel. Unless the student belonged to the top five of his course—which automatically reserved him a slot which he had the option to use for himself or forfeit—then he must undergo this procedure and wait for the approval or rejection of his application.

Criteria, mechanics and the starting date, as well as the deadline of submission of the application will be announced through the sound system, and posted on the bulletin boards, as well as the school website a weeks beforehand. Destination depended on course (e.g., the culinary students will be sent to France because the sister culinary academy of Teikou was located in France, whilst engineering students will be sent to Italy because the sister engineering academy of Teikou was in Italy.)

At most of twenty students from each course will be chosen (could be less)—only fifteen from the applicants, unless any of the top five forfeited their slot. Around three days before their take off, the students who were included in the program will be assembled for an orientation (per course).

Yes, that was how it always had been (and will always probably be)—except for this year (for the engineering and architecture students at least).

Banging his hand on the board to get the students' attention, Kagetora straightened his back and furrowed his brows. He called the attention of the aspiring engineers and architects in front of him who had been chosen to participate in the program, "Alright, you snotty brats! Listen up!" he started. More or less a month had passed since the students had been informed of this program and the school began accepting applications, and a week since the decisions had been drawn. As of the moment, they were down with just _two days_ before the students took off.

Realizing that the professor was already in front, the young adults immediately stopped goofing around and straightened up on their seats.

Quite pleased by the fact that he managed to shut the students up with just that, the brunette nodded to himself. With a smug look of satisfaction plastered on his face, he began the orientation smoothly.

"As you've all heard, the school is trying out a new approach in the student exchange program. Since our university specializes in engineering and architecture, the higher ups have decided to start the change with those specialty courses which, in the traditional program, have the same destination anyway—Celeste Cielo Academy of Arts and Engineering, Rome, Italy."

He detached himself from the blackboard and took a seat _on_ the table like the badass teacher he was. Yawning, he jumped to the next topic:

"You've probably noticed that there are only thirty of you here when there's supposed to be at least forty, following from the traditional way where there will be supposedly twenty students chosen from each course." he shorted a bit.

"They put down the number of students from each course to fifteen. 'This purely all for the sake of better accommodation' according to the bosses—but we all know that's bullshit. This is also to save budget, obviously. As if twenty isn't already a pain in the ass, how much more pain would forty be? So they made the quota, in terms of overall participants, thirty. If that ain't fun enough, you've heard about your assigned partners, right? You're paired up by rank, if your match didn't make it here, then the one closest to your rank. It's actually posted on the website. Just check it out. Anyway, about your partners…"

He clicked his tongue, "You're sharing allowance with them, in contrast to traditional where each student is given an allowance of their own. I told ya, snots, there is partly budget-saving involved here. Anyway, you will be receiving your allowance weekly. _I'll_ be coming with you and will act as your FedEx, giving you your allowance in due time while we're at Europe, understand? Sharing is caring—don't hog the money to yourself, alright?"

The students protested in their seats. Grunts, howls and 'boo's filled the room.

Kagetora sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I understand your sentiments, but shut up for a bit. Let's talk about democracy after I finish discussing this thing with you, alright?"

When no one seemed to care, the professor frowned. From the top of his lungs, he repeated, "Alright!?"

Like déjà vu of earlier, everyone immediately shut up.

Again, nodding to himself in satisfaction, the brunette broke out into a grin, "Good. So, I suppose you got you're all packed, passport and airplane tickets ready, no?"

His students nodded.

"Great. Well, I suggest you bring pocket money in case your partner happens to be a real dick and you happen to be a real shit, yeah? By the way, the university got the place where your staying at covered. It's just ten blocks away from the academy. It's like this huge house with fifteen rooms that can accommodate two people—Oh? Why fifteen when there's thirty of you? Simple. You'll be sharing rooms with your partners—except for those whose partners belong to the opposite gender. They'll be assigned to share rooms with someone else from the same gender. According to the list, there are only two cases of those, so the two will switch partners come sleeping time, alright?"

He sighed.

"By the way, you better work well with your partners because there's a special project waiting for both of you in your return. The project's going to exempt you from your thesis and exam for this term. Whatever you score on that project will be your score on your thesis and exam. Do some bonding, get some collaboration, alright?"

The professor exhaled loudly as he unmounted the table, "Oh yeah! Done! That was some long, tiring and tedious preaching! If you got any questions, you know where to find me, you know where to call me. Chicka-bang! Dismissed!"

With that, Kagetora walked out of the room.

* * *

_Partner huh, _Furihata mused as he made his way to the exit door. Caught up in his thoughts, he failed to anticipate that he was about to bump into someone's arm. Feeling the collision, he immediately, yet casually apologized, meeting the other's gaze for a split second, "Ahh, so…rry…?!"

He blinked to check if he'd seen right. Just as quickly as he caught a glimpse of the guy, he had lost him in the crowd. But damn…

_Just now_, Furihata could've sworn, _w-was that…__him__!?_

He could've sworn he just saw the guy he shagged with a month ago! What was his name again?

_S—_

_Se—_

_Se_xy?

_W-wait, what!? W-where did that come from!?_

* * *

_Furihata Kouki_—_**Kouki**_.

_Well, that's a familiar name_, Akashi thought after seeing the name of his partner on the list posted on the university website. Despite the familiar feeling it gave him, he couldn't exactly pinpoint where he had heard that name before. Much to his annoyance, the more he thought about it, the word '_cocaine'_ kept popping up in his mind for some weird reason. It was terribly irritating.

Assuming that thinking about it further would do him no good and would only trigger his fury, he heaved a resigned sigh, exited his browser and shut his laptop down. Whatever it was that triggered this nostalgic feeling, he might finally probably figure it out once he finally meets him. For all he knew, they could've probably already met somewhere—he just couldn't quite remember.

It reminded him of cupcakes though. How odd.

* * *

_Akashi Seijuurou_—_**Seijuurou**_.

Now, now, well didn't that name ring a bell to him?

Furihata intensely stared at the name on the screen, trying to remember where he had heard it before. A grunt slipped out of his mouth after minutes of doing so. His effort bore no fruit—he couldn't remember. The word _sexiness_ just kept on popping on his mind for no particular reason. He bet the reason had no connection whatnot with that name though—or does it?

_Ahh! I give up._

* * *

Two days flew by quickly. Without Furihata realizing it, it was time for his departure. _Three months in Italy_, he mentally squealed. He was excited—it was his first time going out of the country. Aside from that, he was also looking forward meeting his partner. Already in the plane, sitting on his seat, he silently wished that the guy was a nice one—someone he could be friends, or at least get along with. That'd be nice.

Leaning his back on the backrest of the seat, he glanced at the vacant seat beside him. The university managed to arrange the students sit by partners in the plane. When was his partner going to arrive, he wondered. Imagining a nice person occupying the seat and chatting with him during the flight, he smiled. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

…Unfortunately, just like as it said in the first chapter: The world was not some sort of genie in a bottle. If it was anything, then it was like a bitch—sometimes, sweet and easy to deal with, but at times _a bitch_.

With a grim look on his face, Furihata disbelievingly stared at the person who was just about to occupy the seat beside him. His knee—no, scratch that. _His whole body shook _as he met the gaze of the redhead who looked just about as terrorized as he was.

"Y…you…"

"…You."

Suddenly, it all clicked.

_Sexiness, cocaine, cupcake._

They fell into a deathly silence as memories came in like a wrecking ball.

"**Passengers, kindly take your seats and buckle up your seat belts. We are about to take off. Please turn off all of your electronic device as we take off."**

It was too late to back out now.

_Great, just great. Just what they needed._

_Damn life._

* * *

**A/N:** Seriously, this chapter hurt my head. DX God, I hope you understood a thing about the whole student exchange program explanation. This is the shortest chapter I've written so far (the preview not included) and it kinda pains me so somewhat. ;_;

As I've said in the last chapter's A/N, voting closes by the time I have updated chapter 4 and well… this is chapter 4 so I hereby announce that VOTING is now OFFICIALLY CLOSED/OVER. Thank you for your participation! Here's the result:

***Kagakuro = **9 + (16) = **25**

***AoKise **= 8 + (13) = **21**

*AoKaga = 9 + (14) = 23

*KiKuro = 2 + (7) = 9

*KuroMomo = 2 + (4) = 6

*AoMomo = 3 + (2) = 5

*MomoRiko = 2 + (1) = 3

*AoKuro = 1 + (0) = 1

As you can see from the list above, our winners are **KagaKuro **and **AoKise**. Even though *AoKaga scored higher than *AoKise, since *KagaKuro scored highest, that goes without saying that Kagami is already reserved for Kuroko, and thus leaving us with what we have.

Some people voted for MidoTaka? Well, okay, I was planning to include them from the start so I didn't include them in the choices. XD But instead of MidoTaka, I'd say what I'll be adding TakaMido though. I'm sorry— I just— DX Can anyone catch my drift on this one?

Oh and by the way, after reading all your reviews, I feel quite happy after finding out that I'm not the only one who actually thinks that **Kuroko is a seme**. XD Yes, argue all you want, but I stand firm on this. I only wrote **KiKuro**, **KagaKuro** and XY**Kuro** because that's the common way to say it, but Kuroko is the man in my opinion.

Anyway, thank you to those who participated in the voting! And, I have to say, thank you very much for everyone's support! I don't say it all the time, but I'm really thankful you're reading my work and grateful for your support. ;_; Thank you so much.

I have no headcanons/trivia to tell right now. Maybe next time!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As if having finally remembered that night's turn of event wasn't bad enough, of all times, really—sitting beside the person he just had a one-night stand with not too long ago with an upset stomach thanks to his he-didn't-know-till-now airsickness, Akashi came to the conclusion that this had to be, by far, the _worst _thirteen hours he had to endure in his entire life. With his back unusually slouched and a hand on his belly, while the other covering his mouth, he had a grim look on his face as he glared at the seemingly occupied for too long comfort room a few chairs across him.

He shouldn't have come, was what kept ruefully ringing in his mind, as he felt his breakfast (in liquefied form) rise up to his throat. At this point, he wasn't really quite sure anymore about what he was likely to do. His head was spinning, and so was his stomach—was he going to end up passed out or was he going to end up throwing up? Maybe throwing up then passing out? For the first time in many years, Akashi Seijuurou was downright clueless. All he was certain of right now was that any more extra motion, and he was sure going to end up making a huge mess and embarrassment of himself.

Much to his dismay, as if the world was trying to mock him or something, the person behind him began kicking on the back of his chair. Even more to his dismay, the kicking was eventually followed by a bawl. Judging from the sound of it, he guessed it was a child having a tantrum. His lips twisted and his eyes narrowed. God, the kicking and the bawling weren't helping at all! As much as he'd like to _discipline_ the child himself with his glares to at least lessen his suffering, he couldn't. Although he didn't want to admit it, right now, he was powerless. If he dared do something such as twist his neck a bit, he was sure to throw up. Definitely.

_I hate kids_, he grudgingly thought as he tried his best to keep up with his situation.

* * *

Although Akashi had a prickly presence from the start, Furihata could tell that something was wrong about his…err…well…_partner_ right now. Somewhat, his prickliness as of we speak felt different from when they first met and from a few minutes ago. To be sure, he ran his eyes through the intimidating redhead. Judging from his uncharacteristically slouched back, and the position of his hands, Furihata immediately picked up—this man was currently experiencing _airsickness_.

His body stiffened and his throat dried up a bit at the realization. Should he help him, or should he not? Recalling the time when he kicked him off the bed and threatened Furihata that he'd kill him, he almost chose the latter—but really, Furihata being Furihata, as if he could so something like that. Shoulders relaxing, he heaved a resigned sigh.

Partners were supposed to help each other, weren't they?

He unstrapped his seatbelt, then Akashi's. Although this earned him a questioning sharp glance from the other student, he was not disheartened. Softly, he spoke as he assisted him to get up from his seat, "…U-uhmm…A-Akashi-kun…? A-am I right? Well them, euhrm, you're feeling sick, aren't you? W-why don't we get you to the cubicle?"

_Cubicle_—the word both occurred to them, along with _some memories_.

Furihata turned pale while Akashi's condition worsened.

"I-I'm sorry, l-let's j-just go."

Not waiting for a confirmation, the brunette led the redhead to the restroom, gently rubbing his back as they headed to their destination.

Somehow, he was starting to feel quite dizzy himself—but he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the airsickness, rather, because of something _totally unrelated_ that had something to do with _cubicles_ and _making out_.

* * *

Despite being the big man he was, Kagami was especially afraid of dogs—even cute and small puppies. He hadn't always been like this though. Ahh, yes, that was right—as he stared in the sky blue eyes of the what seemed to be a year old Alaskan Malamute in front of him, he recalled how he (and Akashi) got this phobia—he would never forget, the summer of five years ago.

…_That's right,_ he internally gulped, _I told him it'd be fun to pet the neighbor's dog and taunted him about being afraid of dogs when he refused._

Really, if it wasn't for Akashi's superb brain at that time, they would have ended up as the dog's chew toy. Akashi was a great man really. If he was here right now, like he usually was, then this experience—facing off with this _thing _before him—probably wouldn't be as scary as it was now. Ahh, but right now, Akashi was…

…_N-not here! What do I do!? S-somebody…h-help me!_

As if his prayers had been answered, suddenly, a boy who shared the same sky blue eyes appeared out of nowhere. "Nigou." he called quietly, which instantly drew the dog away from Kagami and closer to him.

Seeing him, Kagami's brain had been wiped clear of his fear and was immediately filled with awe, _W-woah! B-beautiful_, he thought as he stared at the shorter lad, jaw slightly hanging. For some reason, the more time he invested gazing at him, the hotter his cheeks would get and the faster his heart would beat. To be quite honest, he was even beginning to feel all dizzy from all the emotions surfacing from him right now brought by staring at the boy alone.

Should he strike a conversation with him or should he not? Should he ask his name or would that be too bold of him? What should he do?

Coincidentally, he saw the book the young man was carrying—a psychology book.

Oh. _Could it be…_

"H-hey…e-excuse me, a-are you a psychology student?" If he said yes, then that would be _perfect_.

With a blank look on his face, the lad turned to him, "Ahh. How unusual." he muttered, whatever was that supposed to mean. "Nevertheless, yes, I am. Is there anything I can help you with."

_Bingo._

"Y-yeah, w-well…i-is t-that y-your d-dog? I-if s-so, s-since y-you're a psych s-student a-and a-all that. Can you…err…I'm afraid of dogs. C-can you help be get rid of it?" Real smooth, Kagami. Real smooth.

A gentle breeze went pass by them. It was like a scene in a shoujo manga, really.

The bluenette's face remained stoic. Nonchalantly, he replied, "Okay."

As if it was yelled from the top of the mountain, the word echoed in Kagami's mind over and over again. Disbelievingly, he inwardly cheered:

_Oh my god, did I just score or what?_

Falling in love at first sight—somehow, it seemed to just run in their (Kagami's and Akashi's) blood.

* * *

With Furihata's assistance, Akashi managed to recover from his airsickness. Rubbing his back as he threw up, handing him a towel, a glass of water and giving him some aspirins—that was how he had been assisted by his _partner_, but Akashi found it incredibly hard to accept (that the brunette had helped him out)—so much that even though the mousy looking boy obviously deserved a 'thank you', the words just won't come out from his mouth.

All this time, he had been on his own. Although he had company, he was the one usually looking out for others, not the other way around. Being cared for, being watched over—he didn't really like the feeling of it. He was used to being_ followed _but being _assisted_ was a whole new story. He wasn't used to it and would usually make him feel uneasy. _Being assisted_—it made him feel dependent and weak, he didn't like it.

So the words 'thank you'—they probably would never slip out of his mouth. Same goes with 'sorry'.

Now back on their seats, Akashi pondered over what would be the most appropriate thing to do now. His thoughts had been disrupted by the voice he had been hearing for the past few minutes—that gentle voice, which, his brain suddenly added, _was unbelievably sexy on bed_.

"A-Akashi-k-kun, a-are you f-feeling b-better n-now?"

Akashi grunted at the thought. Inwardly clicking his tongue in displeasure, he replied as if nothing was bothering him, "Hmph. Just so you know, I don't owe you anything. You did this all on your own accord."

Furihata flinched, but it wasn't like he was expecting anything anyway. He heaved a dismissive sigh, "I…I know that." he honestly replied, much to Akashi's surprise.

As he tried to come up with a witty comeback for that, his chair began shaking again—_That fucking kid again._

"I want my choco—!"

Akashi's icy cold glare cut the kid off. He had power now.

Darkly, he asked the kid, _"Do you mind remaining silent throughout this whole flight, young man?"_

The boy froze and never made a single noise again after that.

* * *

Just as they were before Furihata noticed Akashi's airsickness, the two had grown really quiet. Neither really felt like striking up a conversation anyway—Akashi was too exhausted with the whole ordeal he had just gone through a while ago, while Furihata was idly browsing through the magazines the airline had prepared for the passengers. To remain silent was a mutual decision—an unspoken agreement between the two of them. They went on like this for five hours straight.

Around the sixth hour of their flight, Furihata let out a yawn. Placing the magazine back to where it had been placed before he got it, he stretched a little before leaning back on his seat. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and allowed the cool blow from the air condition take him away. He was moments from falling asleep—in fact, he was just a heartbeat from doing so, when suddenly, something fell onto his shoulder—it was warm, fragrant and round (but not too round).

It was a head—

Startled by the sudden weight, he jumped a bit and glanced to his side. His breathing hitched and his shoulders stiffened.

—It was Akashi's head.

It appeared as though the man had fallen asleep, quite heavily too—not batting an eyelash even after falling.

* * *

After the fall of Akashi's head, Furihata started a mental debate with himself. He wondered, _Should I w-wake him up? S-shove him aside? M-maybe…euhrm…l-let him be?_

He thought about the last option, but then realized its downside immediately, _M-my shoulders are g-going to become s-sore i-if I do that!_

Miraculously, after he had thought about it, as if the universe was trying to tell him something, Akashi's head slid down from his shoulder to his chest. Although he couldn't see his own face, Furihata was pretty sure by now that he was either pale as snow or red as blood. This was too awkward, especially putting into consideration _what happened to them in the past_—the 'past', as he'd like to call it, wasn't even that long ago too!

With eyes darting from side to side and chest pounding a little bit too loudly in his opinion, the brunette began making deductions—What should he do? Which would produce best result?

Before he could draw the perfect decision, his breath hitched and a small squeaked slipped out of his mouth—Akashi had just buried his head on his chest.

_Oh…my…god_, he inwardly gasped.

As if that wasn't bad enough, the redhead had began nuzzling him (maybe to find a more comfortable angle)—his nose unintentionally hitting his _sensitive region _right there.

_No, no, no, no, no, no!_

"A-Ahh!" _Shit_, the sound just slipped out of his mouth. Blushing out of embarrassment, he whimpered, pushing the redhead off him, "A-Akashi-kun, p-please g-get off me!"

Successfully detaching his partner from him (without managing to wake him up too), Furihata sighed in relief, only to be reminded:

_A-Am I r-really g-going t-to s-share r-room w-with t-this g-guy!?_

He had a bad feeling about this. He could only hope that he was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **You can call me Akkun.

I don't really have a trivia or headcanon to say right now. Maybe next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was around four in the afternoon when the plane finally landed in Italy. Getting off from the aircraft and reaching the pick-up area, the group of students were warmly welcomed (and accommodated) by a Japanese-speaking Italian professor from the sister university of theirs who had been waiting for them for around twenty minutes now. He was more or less six feet tall, had brown hair, hazel eyes and wore this dazzling smile. His name was Feliciano.

"_Benvenuti in Italia!_" Welcome to Italy, he greeted, then waved his hands at the Asian men.

Kagetora translated the sentence in Japanese for the students. Having finally understood what those words meant, they all bowed at the European and replied in unison, "Thank you!" to which the Italian answered with a smile.

After a little introduction done by the Italian professor about himself, the university he's from (and will be accommodating the students while they're in Italy), and Italy itself, the group of students along with their professor were lead to the townhouse the school had reserved for them by the Italian lecturer.

* * *

A duplex townhouse around a hundred and two square meters big (estimated thirty-six square meters per unit) with two floors and sixteen vacant rooms all in all (eight rooms per unit, which were all located on the second floor of the house and were more or less around six square meters each)—that was the type of building the students will be residing in throughout their stay in Italy. The first unit will be occupied by the male students (plus the professor) while the second unit will be occupied by the women.

While the house wasn't one of the biggest ones you'll see around the neighborhood, it was quite spacious and elegant— possessing the attribute of being fully furnished (marbled floor, decently painted walls, etc). Being only ten blocks away from the university, a few minutes away from the train station, and had a convenience store located nearby, its location was convenient too.

Basically, it was a pretty nice place to live in—no, actually, it would've been a really amazing place to be in, that is if you didn't have a partner who's such a dick _and _(or) there were two beds for each of you at least (a double deck would have sufficed).

* * *

Entering the room their room, Furihata felt his head spin while Akashi could feel his blood boiling underneath his skin.

_One bed_—well, at least it was a king sized bed, but still…_ One_ fucking _bed_ for the _two of them_?

This had to be some sort of terrible joke, right?

"Oh my god, Shin-chan! Look at this huge bed!"

"It appears like all of the rooms only have one bed." A sigh. "There's no helping it. I suppose we will have to share."

"Okay!"

With eyes still glued to the bed, Furihata swallowed.

"A-Aka—"

"You're sleeping on the floor."

* * *

**A/N: **…Sorry 'bout the super short chapter. Anyway, belated happy birthday, bOok-intruder14!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A week had ultimately passed since Akashi and Furihata's arrival in Italy (along with the other students who were participating the same program they were in). Much to Furihata's dismay, when Akashi said that _he_ was going to sleep on the floor when they found out that there was only one bed in each room—he was serious as fuck.

Never, not once, since they got to the European country did Furihata get to taste how it was to sleep on an Italian bed—_not until today_.

Glancing to the left, glancing to the right, confirming that Akashi was nowhere within the area, Furihata inwardly nodded to himself in delight. Chuckling lowly, he, without any hesitation, shut the door closed and jumped straight into the bed.

The cool sheets, the soft pillows, _the fluffy mattress_—Akashi, that bastard, had deprived him from all of these wonderful things for way too long. _God,_ he thought as he turned his back to the ceiling and buried his head in the pillows, _I wish engineering students had a special class to attend to everyday!_

Thinking so, he encircled his arms around a pillow and turned to his side. A small smile of contentment broke out of his face.

That's right. Today, Furihata was free to use the bed as much as he wanted too—only before the clock strikes four though. Currently, Akashi was in some sort of special class for the engineering students—a class which would end by four (Furihata also had a special class to attend to, but his were scheduled every Thursdays while Akashi's was Fridays). Although it could've been longer, the bottom line was _at least he could use the bed _(even for just two hours).

You do know what they say: **"It's not the length of time that matters, it's how you use it that does."**

* * *

The thing about being tired was that, the moment you lied down, the next thing you know you've dozed off to sleep. That was exactly what happened to Furihata.

Lying on his side, hugging a pillow, the brunette slept soundly with a small goofy smile on his lips. He was neither drooling nor snoring heavily (he was snoring, but subtly), but—_How dare you_, Akashi darkly thought after seeing (rather, _catching_) Furihata sleeping on _his _bed—his partner was most definitely not pleased about it.

"You, get up." Akashi ordered as he walked over to Furihata's side.

Much to his chagrin, the brunette did not budge—he was far too deep asleep to even realize that Akashi was already standing beside him.

This lack of response made Akashi click his tongue. When you weren't exactly feeling your best—feeling slightly chilly, head spinning (throbbing—couldn't really tell the difference anymore because it was just _terrible_) and body feeling heavier than usual—the last thing you'd want to see would probably be someone you don't exactly feel comfortable with occupying your resting area.

Yes, Furihata had every goddamn right to lie down on that bed—but not on Akashi's watch, especially not now that he was feeling quite off the beat. Fighting off the heavy feeling that's weighing him down for quite a while now, Akashi furrowed his brows. Without uttering another word, he did what he had to do—kick Furihata off the bed, what else.

Feeling the force on his body, Furihata snapped awake.

"A-Akashi-k-kun!?" he stammered, then took a quick glance at the clock.

_Shit_, he thought, _I fell asleep!_

Akashi glared at him, "How dare you occupy my space?" he hissed, with a grim look evident on his face.

Furihata gulped. He couldn't think of an answer that would get him off the hook peacefully. If he told him the truth and actually protested, _That_, he thought, _definitely won't end well._

"I… uhhh…"

Much to his surprise, Akashi dismissively turned his gaze to the bed, "Whatever. Just don't do it again."

After saying so, the redhead climbed up the bed and retreated underneath the sheets.

Furihata blinked.

_T-This…_

Akashi not reprimanding him (as much as he would)—It had to be either a miracle or the apocalypse.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, but please bear with my short chapters for now. I'm still trying to adjust with my new schedule. School just started three days ago and all. My mind's all blank—total mess, really. So sorry.

I am sorry, Scarlet-san, but I cannot look you in the eyes and tell you that Feliciano is not a reference from Hetalia because he is. XD Thank you, Mako-san for the correction! I thought google translate was going _Itanglish_. XD It's no biggie, intruder-san. I hope you had a great birthday!


End file.
